


Чудо

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Немного про татуировки





	Чудо

Сильные бедра под его руками напряглись.

Криштиану выгнулся, протяжно застонав. Его пальцы, только что сжимавшие волосы Марио, ослабили хватку.

Марио отстранился, облизываясь. Двигаться с места не хотелось. Он лениво смотрел на Криштиану, пока тот выравнивал дыхание после оргазма.

Пальцы снова зарылись в волосы, на этот раз не направляя, а легонько массируя. Прикрыв глаза от удовольствия Марио опустил голову на бедро Криштиану, который тут же слегка повернул ногу, чтобы было удобней на ней лежать.

Было на удивление комфортно. Да и вид отсюда открывался неплохой. Марио начал поглаживать всё до чего мог дотянуться. Твердые мышцы живота, пояс Аполлона, гладкое бедро, чуть согнутое колено.

Взгляд упорно возвращался к небольшой "М" спрятанной так низко и так близко к паху, что даже самые узкие плавки не открыли бы её случайному взгляду.

\- Не знал, что у тебя есть тату, - сказал он, обведя кончиком пальца "М". 

\- Только эта, - ответил Криштиану, слегка вздрогнув от прикосновения.

Ммм... Очень низко и очень близко. В чувствительном таком местечке... Марио усмехнулся.

Сегодня был первый раз когда они увидели друг друга полностью обнаженными, но Марио бы заметил другие татуировки. Что же делало эту такой особенной?

\- "М"? Что это значит?

\- Хочешь, будет Марио? Манджукич.

\- Хочу. Будет.

Марио чуть повернул голову и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра, где кожа самая нежная.

Криштиану слегка поерзал. Возбудиться так скоро после оргазма бы не получилось, но поцелуй определенно заставил сладко сжаться что-то внутри. А может это и не из-за поцелуя вовсе, а из-за слов Марио и того что они означали. 

Он только собрался предложить им поменять позу чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу, считая разговор оконченным, как Марио снова очертил контур его татуировки.

\- Мне всё же интересно, что она означает. М - Мама? Мадейра. Манчестер. Мадрид. Так много вариантов.

\- Выбери любой, который тебе нравится. 

\- Думаю, это в честь кого-то. 

Криштиану замялся. Значит, Марио оказался прав.

\- Ну же, в честь кого, мне интересно! 

Криштиану не ответил.

\- Понятно. Это личное. Настолько личное? Извини, не стоило допытываться.

Марио сместил руку и взгляд подальше, начав изучать чужое колено. Мелкие шрамы, выпуклости, последствия футбольных травм. Они говорили о Криштиану больше, чем какая-то татуировка, чьё бы имя она ни скрывала. 

\- Maravilha. Чудо, - сказал Криштиану после нескольких секунд молчания.

\- Что чудо?

\- Я.

\- Подожди, - напряжение последних пары минут исчезло, оставив после себя только облегченную улыбку. - Ты сделал на своем теле татуировку в честь себя самого, в которой себя же назвал чудом? Криш! 

Криштиану тоже улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

\- Не я. Рикарду так меня назвал. Чудо. Вернее, "meu puto maravilha" - "моё гребаное чудо".

\- О, - вдруг резко посерьезнел Марио. - Когда это было?

Он повернулся так чтобы видеть глаза Криштиану. Что-то ему подсказывало, что этот разговор будет важнее всех их предыдущих. 

\- В наш первый раз. Мой первый раз, - признался Криштиану. - Потом, когда мы разъехались по разным клубам и странам, я пошел и сделал себе это тату. Чтобы всегда помнить что я - его чудо.

Сказано было с такой нежностью, что Марио всё понял.

\- Ты ещё любишь его?

Криштиану кивнул.

\- Всегда буду любить.

Стало вдруг неудобно. Марио захотел было подняться, но рука Криштиану еще недавно гладившая его по голове чуть напряглась, останавливая. 

\- Я всегда буду его любить, так же как всегда буду любить свой дом, свою семью, своих детей. Не скажу, что мы друг другу как братья, это было бы просто неправильно. Но мы давно перестали быть любовниками. 

Марио посмотрел ему в глаза и не увидел ни капли лжи. Дышать стало легче.

\- Он видел это тату? - спросил Марио.

\- Видел.

\- Целовал?

\- Да.

Марио приподнялся на локтях, раздвинул ноги Криштиану и навис над ним, глядя сверху вниз. Потом медленно потянулся губами к его паху и облизал татуировку, обводя языком ставший уже хорошо знакомым контур.  

Криштиану пробила дрожь. Он непроизвольно раздвинул ноги шире. 

\- А у него есть тату в твою честь?

Марио снова приподнялся и обернул ноги Криштиану вокруг своей талии. 

\- Есть. 

\- Хм. Одна? Больше? Тебе нравится? - Марио начал ласкать чувствительные соски Криштиану в такт подразнивающим толчкам бедрами. 

\- Дааа... - простонал Криштиану. Тяжесть чужого тела, скольжение и намек на что-то большее заставили его возбудиться почти мгновенно. 

\- Да, что?

\- Да, нравится, - последнее слово Криштиану буквально выдохнул в губы Марио. 

Дальше им было уже не до разговоров. 

***

Криштиану лежал положив голову ему на грудь и неторопливо поглаживал всё до чего мог дотянуться.

\- Выбери место.

\- Мм?

\- Где-нибудь, где тебе нравится. Сделаю татуировку. "С" с короной. 

\- Правда?

\- Угу. 

Марио понял, что нет смысла ревновать Криштиану к кому-то, кто остался далеко в прошлом. У него и самого в жизни есть люди, которых он будет любить всегда.

Даже если новая татуировка переживет эти отношения, Марио будет вспоминать Криштиану с теплотой и нежностью.

Вспоминать как чудо, которое появилось в его жизни когда он совсем этого не ждал.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Криштиану и поцеловал Марио туда, куда смог дотянуться.

Туда, где билось влюбленное сердце.

 

**Author's Note:**

> čudo (хорв.) - чудо


End file.
